


hidden hybrids

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Ranboo has a panic attack following the events of the Festival, Dream finds & helps him.(No major spoilers)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 7
Kudos: 780





	hidden hybrids

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THE FESTIVAL REALLY WAS SOMETHING AY
> 
> i’m completing ignoring the logics of canon aka dream and ranboo friendship

Everything was a blur. Memories of what happened mere moments ago playing through his mind quicker than he could process. The cold looks from Quackity. The silent whispers from Fundy. The obvious distrust from Tubbo. The sight of water surrounding himself and others as they crowded in the destroyed community house. The overwhelming panic of all the eyes on him as he finally voiced his own opinion and the harsh words of the others opposing him. The buzzing confusion in his mind as he desperately tried to account what were apparently his own memories.

A distorted panicked ender sound choked up Ranboos throat again as he curled into the ground, his chest expanding with each uneven rapid inhale as he desperately sucked air into his lungs whilst his mind collapsed in on itself. Clawed hands tugged at his half and half hair, the sharp tips digging into his scalp, a small movement away from breaking the skin.

The panic overwhelming his mind blocked the approaching footsteps and soft  **_ vwoop, vwoop  _ ** coming from beside him, delicate but calloused hands cautiously prying his fingers away from his hair with a gentleness he was unfamiliar to. He felt his face being pressed against a sturdy chest while kind hands cradled him.

Being so close to the unknown person, their steady heart beat thudded through Ranboos ears, the soft vibrations of a distinct endermen croon vibrating through the persons chest, automatically helping Ranboo relax in the unknowns grasp, his sense slowly returning to him. The slightly damp grass beneath his knees, the soft material his ear was pressed against, the large hands rubbing circles into his lankier ones which were previously digging into his scalp. 

His breathing was still uneven but he could atleast feel the cold air being sucked through his lungs, no longer violently hyperventilating as his heartbeat gradually began to slow. The rapid flashbacks of his friends disappointed expressions sent another wave of panic through Ranboos mind,  _ he’d truly lost everyone this time. _

The tears which had been brimming in his eyes finally fell with a choked up sob as he clenched his hands around the ones already holding his, the person holding him shushing him gently, chittering their concern with inhuman noises, sending slight vibrations through Ranboos ear.

It was in that moment Ranboo was quickly (and painfully) reminded of his lack of friends.

_ So who the fuck was hugging him? _

With a yelp the young hybrid jolted away from the gentle hands which flinched away from his sudden movement, long legs scrabbling at the ground before his eyes refocused on the figure crouched where he just was.

Cold fear shot through his spine.

_Dream_.

The server admins hands were awkwardly held up it an obvious attempt to placate him, the cold white mask with a crudely drawn smile staring at him, green hood pulled up to conceal any more features, but all Ranboo could feel was confusion,  _ why would Dream help him? Maybe it was some hidden manipulation? A weak attempt to try and push Ranboo to join his side? Some sort of leverage? _

Before Ranboo could begin to panic again Dream spoke up, “are you okay?”

Ranboo just stared.  _ Dream  _ had found him curled up and vulnerable in the middle of a forest and rather than murdering him on the spot or interrogating him, he was  comforting  him, with more concern that Ranboo was used to being spoken to with.

“I— you— I’m uhh.... I-I’m good sorry if I uhh was in your umm way y-yeah s-sorry i’ll just be on my w-way.”

In all honesty Ranboo wasn’t even sure if he could stand, but anything would be better than staring at the cold smile which seemed to stare through him as though it could see into his very soul.

“It’s alright kid I just wanna check you’re ok—“

“Why?”

Silence rained over the duo before Ranboo processed what he said, tension shooting down his spine as he waved his hands quickly, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to uhh, I—“

**_ Vwoop vwoop. _ **

His rambling was cut short. Eyes snapping back to Dreams mask, head unconsciously tilting as he processed the noise. They were in the middle of a forest with no one else nearby including endermen meaning the only person the noise could’ve come from was Dream.

He awkwardly returned the noise, confusion leaking into his voice,  _** vwoop? ** _

Dreams head cocked to the side, a distorted yet soft chitter leaving the mans throat and Ranboo left his jaw drop slightly, “you— you’re a—“

“Are you alright?” Dreams hands were twisting around each other, despite the calm facade they exposed his obvious nerves.

“Y-yeah I— Sorry i’m fine i’m fine...” Ranboo adverted his eyes from the admin in front of him, body slumping as exhaustion weighed into his bones.

A soft click and ruffle of fabric caught his attention as he looked back up, eyes widening as Dream said, “sure doesn’t seem like it kid.”

The white mask was placed face up on the grass and Dreams hood was down, exposing the mans face. It was a lot softer than Ranboo expected, slitted green eyes with a ring of purple looked at him gently, a thick scar running through the left one and ending at the mans jawline. Scales were splattered across his face like freckles, thickening beneath his eyes and the sides of his face, when the man spoke thick sharpened canines glinted slightly, long enough to easily tear out someone’s throat with even the teeth beside the canines jutting out sharply. The hair which was previously hidden beneath a hood was dirty blond, wavy and looking like liquid gold in the sunlight, the tips turning a murky and familiar black. Long ears framed his face, sharp at the tips and twitching lightly at the dark hairs which ruffled against them.

Ranboo couldn’t help but relax, something about the familiarity of having someone similar as well as the soft gaze surrounded by deep eye bags made the man appear more human, something more than the untouchable God of Chaos.

Realising he’d been gaping the younger cleared his throat, “sorry.... I just... I dunno, it was alot at the festival ya’ know and i panic and ran and... I don’t even know where I am but yeah... i’m fine now though...”

Heterochromatic eyes took in the tall trees surrounding them and he quickly realised he actually had  _ no idea where he was. _

“It’s alright, how about we get out of here, the suns about to set and being in a forest surrounded by mobs probably isn’t how you want to end an already shitty day,” Dreams voice held a friendly lilt to it, catching Ranboo off guard, “we’re pretty far out from L’Manburg but I have a place nearby if you wanna crash.”

Dream climbed to his feet and Ranboo awkwardly followed, stumbling slightly as he regained feeling in his feet, not noticing the concerned ender gurgle Dream let out and the way he unconsciously returned it. 

Exhaustion weighed him down, the way he had to force his eyes to focus quickly reminding him of the exhaustion he felt, the lack of sleep due to the panic of the festival hitting him all at once.

“Only if you’re sure...”

Dream simply smiled reassuringly, turning and giving a slight wave to encourage Ranboo to follow before the unlikely duo were making their way through he forest, the trees smothering them in darkness as night began to set in but the admin remained calm, occasionally pushing as Ranboo stumbled behind him, strugglingto keep his eyes open.

“Watch your step,” Dreams soft voice filtered and he glanced up to see a cozy looking cottage, flowers spotted around the dark oak house, a cobblestone path leading to the front door as Dream which carefully unlocked , swinging the door open and tilting his head, Ranboo uttering a soft  thank you  as he entered the cottage, dipping his head down despite the high doorframe out of habit.

The interior wasn’t what he expected either, a soft looking sofa was placed in front of an unlit cobblestone fireplace, two separate seats also facing the fire with a thick sheep skin rug on the floor. Ranboo didn’t even process the rest of the room, his eyes narrowing in on the soft couch as he stumbled towards it, ignoring Dreams soft laugh as he flopped, a distinct endermen-like purr leaving his throat as his legs actually fit.

Dream snorted at him before clicking his fingers in front of the youngest face to stop him from instantly falling asleep, “atleast take off your shoes and jacket, i’ll grab you some blankets.”

Ranboo quickly noticed his actions, flushing slightly before mumbling another  thanks,  shuffling out of his jacket and yanking off his tie, neatly folding them onto the ground before untying his shoes, listening to Dreams footsteps as the man left the room to presumably grab some blankets.

One half of Ranboos mind screamed within his mind,  _you’re vulnerable at an enemy base he could kill you he could hurt you, he could **kill** you._ But half of him screamed to trust Dream, afterall the man had been nothing but kind and there was some sort of instinctual reassurance of meeting one of his kind.

Dreams footsteps were more muffled now, the man having taken off his boots and he wandered into the room with a pile of soft looking blankets, upon noticing Ranboo staring he smiled, letting out a soft chitter and holding up the blankets, “I know you probably run cold so I hope these are enough for you, bathrooms down that hall to the left, feel free to get yourself a glass of water at anytime,” Dream pointed towards a seperate hallway before offering the blankets to the younger.

“If you need me i’m straight down the hall where the bathroom is,” and with that Dream turned away, and Ranboo called out, “wait!”

The man paused turning to him, green eyes tired and Ranboo couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, “I just... Thank you for this...” A soft more high pitched chitter left Ranboos throat and he blushed awkwardly at the noise but Dream simply smiled,

“no problem, sleep well,” the mans turned away, soft footsteps gradually disappearing down the hall, stopping behind a slightly creaky door which shut softly and Ranboo couldn’t help the contented sigh, stretching comfortably over the couch and pulling the thick blankets over himself he nuzzled into the soft material, the haze of sleep quickly over taking his mind with his last rational thought being,

_ well this certainly isn’t how I expected today to end. _


End file.
